Unlimited continues
by Blake Grey
Summary: What happens if fighting a reborn Madara is to much? If after all the fighting already the heroes are just way too tired to fight a man that could stand up to the god of all shinobi? Well a demon that shouldnt exist has and idea and her jinchuriki is getting dragged into it along with Naruto and Kurama.
1. Tamotsu and the journey back

A/N Ok I know it's been a while since I've done anything but while the story ideas have been running around in my head I just haven been feeling up to it. Now however since I have literally nothing to do for the next month or so I figured what the hay may as well.

Caleb: Yeah finally it's about time… This isn't Harry Potter.

Me: Nope. Sorry Caleb I do have tons of ideas for your story it's just that I want to try something and well I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not so I'm doing this in the meantime. Just so we are clear I will do my best to avoid Japanese terms however if I think a jutsu or name sounds better in Japanese I will use it. So without further ado onto the chapter.

"_Italics"=thoughts_

**Bold= Bjuu talking**

_**Bold Italics= Bjuu thinking**_

"_Italic underlined"= telepathy_

"Underlined"=jutsu

**Chapter 1: Tamotsu and the journey back**

This can't be possible. No man could be this strong not even the legendary Madara Uchiha. But looking around at the devastation there is no denying it. Even with all 5 kages plus the first four hokages Orochimaru brought back and the snake sannin himself we should have enough power to beat any opponent. Throw in the fact we have pretty much every ninja in the elemental nations here this guy should be a breeze. I look around again at all the dead bodies from my position on the boulder I had been smashed into and my eyes pause on one in particular. One with blonde hair wearing orange that is being tended to by a girl with pink hair wearing a red outfit. Naruto and Sakura. One the jinchuriki of the kyubi the other one of the greater, if not the greatest medic nin since Tsunade. Naruto was our heavy hitter. He was our trump card until the hokages showed up but even they can't do anything against Madara. As strange as it may seem I believed that Naruto was the only one capable of ending this war but it seems like it may be the end of him.

I move off of the rock wincing and resisting the urge to scream in pain as agony shoots through my body.

"**Easy there Tamotsu. You took a beating from that attack."** A female voice sounds from inside my head.

"_Oh hey Sakuya you've been quiet"_ I reply as I ease myself to the ground. My name is Tamotsu Tsume. I am a shinobi of the leaf except I didn't exactly become one the normal way. I too am a jinchuriki like Naruto but as far as everyone is concerned I'm one to a demon that does not exist. Her name is Sakuya. I'm certain that's not her real name but she won't tell me it or where she came from. She came up with the name to honour the leaf village or at least that's what she says.

"**Well excuse me for trying to keep you alive." **She responds quite annoyed. **"I'm not as good at this as Kurama is I actually need to focus on what I'm healing rather than just having my chakra run through you." **The pain starts to lessen but only slightly. I won't be getting back into the fight any time soon. At least not without some extra healing.

I slowly make my way over to Naruto and Sakura. Madara tried to take the kyubi, otherwise known as Kurama, from Naruto. Had he succeeded the process would have killed him just like it does to every other jinchuriki. Thankfully I managed to break the chain but doing so resulted in me getting blasted. By what I'm not entirely sure but I think it was a wind jutsu because they are the only type of techniques that can crush someone without leaving any signs unlike the other elements which either burn you, smash you with a rock or make you wet. I am really starting to hate the sharingan. It was bad enough when Sasuke had it let alone the others. Itachi, Tobi, Madara. Each one with a sharingan and each stronger than the last.

It's not until I end up next to them that I speak. "How is he?" I ask looking over him. He is still breathing thankfully but it seems those chains managed to do something even if I did break them. Sakura doesn't even look up at me as she responds focusing completely on Naruto. I don't blame her she probably has the same feeling I do. If Naruto dies we lose.

"I don't really know" she says. "Best I can tell his entire chakra system is out of alignment. Both his chakra and Kyubi's are fluctuating wildly and it doesn't look like it will stop anytime soon." While she is talking I manage to get a good look at her. She is incredibly tired. I'm not surprised. She has expended more chakra than anyone else outside the kages and Naruto. "Tamotsu?" she calls out to me breaking my train of thought.

"Yes Sakura?" I reply as she look up at me, the green glow surrounding her hands never fading.

"Do you think we can win?" Her question shocks me. This didn't sound like Sakura. My thoughts must have shown on my face because she continued "If the 5 kage couldn't beat Madara and Naruto is down what hope do we have?"

Before I can answer her she gasps looking behind me. I turn and see a fire dragon heading right for us. This thing must be three times as big as a normal flame dragon and a lot faster. I react as quickly as possible flashing through hand seals as I step in front of Naruto and Sakura before slapping my hands on the ground. "Shadow style: Black Barrier" I pour as much chakra into the technique as I dare as shadows from all around me darken and leap in front of me forming a shield. It barely holds and as I let it drop I look around seeing hundreds of these dragons attacking other people. Some manage to form barriers or counter it with water jutsu but others aren't so lucky. How can one man have this much chakra without carrying a tailed beast? It makes me thankful for my own because if I didn't have Sakuya then I would not have been able to stop that attack. The unique jutsu I am able to use helps too. Being able to bend shadows and darkness to my will in a way that makes Naras jealous is definitely an upside even if it took years to master it to a level where it was usable.

I stumble back to Sakura my body burning from forcing the chakra through my already strained pathways as my muscles scream in protest at the speed I just forced out of them. "To tell you the truth Sakura" I say as I collapse to the ground next to her waving her of before she can attempt to heal me. "I'm not entirely sure. Had we still had Naruto and been at full power I'd say of course." I stop, wincing, as something inside me shifts as Sakuya continues healing me. I'm glad she hasn't decided to chew me out after stopping that. "As we are now though" I continue "with Naruto down and having already fought Tobi and the Jubii? I don't like our odds" Sakura looks at me depressed when I finish so I try my best to give her a grin worthy of the man lying unconscious next to us. "But hey when has that ever stopped us huh?" I ask still holding that smile "We are ninja of the leaf and our will of fire will never die." I manage to get a small smile and a nod of determination from her before she turns her attention back to Naruto lifting his shirt to look at his seal which is pulsating with a red glow. "That must be Kurama trying to help stabilise Naruto." I say looking at his seal. "It doesn't seem to be damaged so that's good. I don't know if anything has changed since I haven't gotten the chance to look at it after he mastered that chakra mode but it looks normal" I stop talking and start looking around keeping an eye out for any more attacks. I don't want to risk something happening if Sakura has to stop her medical jutsu which means, as much as I hate it, I have to stay here and protect them. Everyone else has their hands full and probably wouldn't be strong enough to do it anyway. Thankfully we seem to near the edge of the battlefield so anything getting us here is unlikely.

I'm once again drawn out of my thoughts by Sakura asking me a question. "Tamotsu how do you know so much about seals?"

I turn to look at her. "You're asking me now? In the middle off a battle? While you are healing Naruto?"

She shrugs and looks at me sheepishly before muttering "Please? I can do both and I'd like a bit of normalcy."

I sigh and turn back towards the battle before replying. "I'm not your average jinchuriki. In most cases the sealing of a demon needs a sacrifice even if it is just the previous host." I pause gathering my thoughts before continuing. "Sakuya on the other hand needed me. According to her she had been in a fight with Kurama at one point before the founding of the Leaf village. She won't tell me what it was about but suffice to say she got her butt kicked and Kurama ripped her tails off." I pause once again waiting for Sakuya to interject but she seems to be busy fixing me up. Once I'm sure she isn't going to speak I continue my story. "Sakuya slept to try and conserve chakra while her tails regrew but it didn't fully work."

This time I'm interrupted by Sakura who is apparently paying closer attention than I expected her to. "How come?"

I sigh and answer her "She said it had something to do with Kurama's chakra messing with hers"

"But you don't believe that?" Say what you want about her she is smart.

I look at her over my shoulder. "Not really, they are both demons so I don't understand how it could affect her as bad as it did. Sure there are differences between each demons chakra but is still recognisable as demonic" I shrug and look back towards the battlefield seeing more jutsu being thrown around and my mood darkens. "Anyway she woke up shortly after Kurama attacked Konoha feeling extremely weak and her chakra fading. That's how my mom found her. Sakuya has no idea how she did it and my mom won't tell me but she did with me in her arms not even a month old."

"Where were you coming from?"

"Again I don't know. Sakuya can't remember where she was hiding and neither of my parents will tell me. So my mom told Sakuya she could save her if she agreed to be sealed into me"

"Your own mother volunteered you for that?" Sakura cries outraged knowing all too well how jinchuriki are treated.

"She didn't have much of a choice. My chakra was attacking my body and it was slowly killing me. I wouldn't have made it to my first birthday.

"Oh" That got rid of any anger she may of had.

"Sakuya agreed and my mom began the sealing process." I pause and chuckle slightly.

"What?"

"Seals can do a lot of things if you know how to use them. Isn't it ironic that the only seals that can work on a baby are ones that doom it to being a monster in the eyes of the public? Only a baby can adapt to a demons chakra which is what powers the seal. A baby's chakra coils aren't developed enough to power any seals on its own so my mom couldn't use her knowledge to save me."

"I can't imagine how she must have felt"

"Course you can. I'm feeling it right now. The sheer hopelessness of only being able to watch while those you care about struggle to stay alive." I try to keep the anger and bitterness out of my voice but it seeps in anyway. It's taking energy to simply remain standing.

"Tamotsu I'm sorry…" She trails off not knowing what to say.

"No I am. You asked me how I know seals right?" I don't wait for an answer "Well it should be obvious I learnt from my mother. Due to the lack of a sacrifice my seal isn't as strong as Narutos but it is stronger than what Gaara's was. Instead of the standard single seal I have three. One on my stomach for the chakra. One over my heart for the body." I continue quickly before she asks what I mean. "And one on my forehead to protect my mind"

"I still don't…"

"I'm getting there. You see when she was sealed Sakuya's chakra was fluctuating wildly. The fluctuations ended up escaping my coils and flooding every cell in my body. It was like all off the 8 gates being blown open at once. For a baby that is a very painful thing so my mom created the seal on my chest. It essentially keeps Sakuya's chakra from killing me and instead it help keep me alive. The downside is until Sakuya fully recovered and adapted to my chakra system I could blow up the house attempting a bunshin. So for the first 10 years of my life my chakra slowly started to change until I could use those shadow jutsus. During that time in order to make sure I didn't get bored and try using my chakra anyway my mom taught me about sealing" I trail off my story finally over. It was nowhere near my life story but hopefully it distracted Sakura like she wanted

"Wow both you and her must be experts on sealing if you spent so long studying it" The awe in Sakura's voice is clear and I can't help but smile.

"You'd think so but while my mum is a genius when it comes to seals the same doesn't apply to me. Sakuya's chakra will always fluctuate and while it is small enough now to not make any difference when water walking or tree climbing it means I can't create seals. I can use them no problem and I understand a lot more than most jonin other than that?" I shrug. "I think it's worth it though. I get boosted chakra reserves, a healing ability and a chakra nature only I can use. It's like I have my own kekkei genkai." I turn and smile at Sakura. "So any change?" I nod towards Naruto.

"No" Sakura looks down and sighs the green glow around her hands fading. "His chakra is stabilizing but even if it does he won't be waking up anytime soon"

"**I could probably do something that might help"** I jump slightly as Sakuya speaks up.

"_Really what?"_ I ask in my head curious as to what idea Sakuya has and why she only chose now to speak up.

"**Well if you channel some chakra to your hand and place it on the seal I could use that to jump into Naruto's seal. If I was in there I could help Kurama speed up the stabilization process and possibly wake Naruto up while I'm at it."**

"_And how would pumping more chakra into him help?"_

"**Oh give me some credit. You won't be pumping it into him as you so eloquently put it. I'll just be using it as a way to transfer my mind into the seal. If anyone knows about fluctuating chakra it's me. You may want to tell your friend to move on the backlash could prove harmful to non-jinchuriki and she is needed elsewhere"**

_Bottom of Form_

Guess I can't really argue with that. I quickly explain the idea to Sakura and while she is reluctant to leave Naruto he is pretty much in the clear at this point and she knows she could be of better use in the battle.

"So help me if something happens to him not even Sakuya will be able to save you" With that threat she leaves heading towards the out bursts of chakra.

Feeling incredibly nervous for a reason I cannot quite place I channel the little chakra I have left watching its black colour surround my hand like a corrupted healing technique. Slowly, having never touched someone else directly with my chakra before, I place my hand on Naruto's glowing red seal.

***Inside Naruto's seal***

Sakuya appears inside cavern that represents the seal looking like a giant black panther but instead of a single tail Sakuya has numerous tails fading in and out of existence going from zero all the way up to ten.

"**You'd think the kid would clean up this place"** she mutters slowly walking through the water towards the cage wall on the far side of the room. **"Kuso the seal closed itself when the kid got knocked out. I was hoping this would be easy"**

"**What are you doing here Sakuya?" **A red fox appears behind the bars 9 tails swaying behind him.

"**Kurama. Oh I am glad you are awake I need your help."**

"**What could you possibly need my help for?"**

"**Oh zip it you stubborn fox unlike you I paid attention to the humans over the years."**

"**Yeah when you weren't taking a cat nap." **Kurama chuckles behind the bars as Sakuya growls at him.

"**Damn kitsune will you just give me your tails?" **Sakuya snaps at Kurama who, at her request, stops laughing.

"**You can't honestly be trying to…" **He starts before being cut off.

"**We can't win this war like this as soon as Madara got resurrected we were doomed to failure. I have studied how humans utilize their chakra. If I alter it and add your power we can take our hosts back and they can stop the loss of innocent lives over the years"**

"**I hope you know that had this not been Naruto I would never do this." **His 9 red tails reach through the bars and grab on to Sakuya's much thinner ones.

"**I know" **Both demons focus their chakra causing ripples in the water.

***Outside***

Barely a second had passed before Tamotsu knew something was wrong. His body felt like it was on fire and he closed his eyes against the pain that combined with his lack of chakra the beating he took earlier and the pain when he blocked the dragon caused him to pass out not noticing the black and red chakra surrounding them.

When Tamotsu woke up it was with a splitting headache. Opening his eyes revealed it to be morning. Which was odd since the moon was in the sky a minute ago. Blinking Tamotsu tried looking around and what he saw almost sent his mind into shock. He was sitting atop the Hokage monument. One that did not have Tsunade's face on it. Looking over a Konoha which should have been completely destroyed by Jubii's bjuudama. But what shocked him the most was the sight next to him. Lying in his side in an orange jumpsuit was a 10 year old Naruto Uzumaki.

"_SAKUYA! What in the name of Kami did you do?!"_

A/N

And done. I started this at midnight and it is now 4 am. Not bad for four hours work. Especially since it is just the first chapter. So read and review tell me if you noticed anything wrong but please keep in mind the time I wrote this. See you next time.


	2. An explanation and getting situated

A/N Nothing to talk about now. Just woke up and am starting another chapter. But before I forget like I did last chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise is not mine. I only own my OC's and the majority of the plot.

Caleb: You weren't this energetic for my fanfic.

Me: Well I've grown since then and hopefully my writing is better. Though since this Japanese culture with Japanese names it looks odd saying Mr or Mrs But I'm not entirely sure how to use the Japanese suffixes. I'll just sick with san, sama, chan and kun for now if you don't like it or want me to use more terms let me know. Onto the chapter and hopefully onto no more first person writing. Did not mean to do that. Also I want to ask. Did that spacing look ok? It's the first time I've separated writing because someone else spoke and I'm not sure about it.

"_Italics"=thoughts_

**Bold= Bjuu talking**

_**Bold Italics= Bjuu thinking**_

"_Italic underlined"= telepathy_

"Underlined"=jutsu

**Chapter 2: An explanation and getting situated**

"**Calm down Tamotsu"**

"_CALM DOWN! How can I calm down? You sent us back in time!"_

"**I didn't expect you to draw that connection so quickly" **The slight amount of surprise in her voice only serves to piss Tamotsu of more.

"_Really? I'm on top of a Hokage monument that is missing a Hokage, looking over a town that should be destroyed and sitting next to a chibi Naruto!"_ His thoughts get a little angry as he goes on. _"Since this all happened after you went into the seal it is logical to assume this is entirely your fault!"_

While those two are having their argument Naruto is slowly starting to wake up. Upon getting to his feet Naruto also takes a look around and, upon spotting a 10 year old Tamotsu wearing a blue shirt and black shorts, reacts in a very Naruto fashion involving pointing and screaming. "Aaaaaaaahhh! What happened to you?"

This shout makes Tamotsu jump and draws him out of his argument with Sakuya. Turning to Naruto, who has apparently noticed the differences in himself as well, and placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder Tamotsu opens his mouth to explain.

"**Geez gaki did you lose all the intelligence you've gathered or are you just naturally this dumb?" ** Hearing the voice of a demon that was not Sakuya causes Tamotsu to jump away from Naruto quickly and look at him in shock.

"Did you hear that?" The question while not unexpected only served to drive home how unusual that was.

"Yeah but how?" Tamotsu responds with a question of his own one hand going to rub at his eyes.

"**Why don't you bump fists and find out?"** Kurama seems to have asked a similar thing of Naruto as the kid reaches out his hand towards Tamotsu. **"It will be much easier explaining it all at once." **With that Sakuya goes quiet and Tamotsu sighs before bumping his fist against Naruto's. Almost immediately the two jinchuriki find themselves standing in the same position with Naruto being in water and Tamotsu looking like he is just floating in shadows.

"Your seal is an empty void?" Asks Naruto looking around at what seems to be Tamotsu's side of the room.

"Least it ain't a sewer" Tamotsu replied looking down at the water around Naruto's feet.

"**You two going to bicker all day or do you want to find out what we did?" **The question comes from the darkness causing both Naruto and Tamotsu to jump and break away from each other.

"I expected that to wake us up" said Tamotsu looking curiously at his hand his actions being mimicked by Naruto.

"**Please" **This voice comes from Naruto's side where Kurama can now be seen behind the bars. **"The physical connection was only needed so we could talk to both of you at once. Now you are here it's a simple matter to keep you"**

"Alright then Kurama fill us in" Naruto's cheery voice fills the cavern.

"But can you make it short? I want to get home. My eyes are bugging me."

"Oh is that why you were rubbing them?" Naruto asks to which Tamotsu only nods.

"**Fine then"** Sakuya's yellow eyes appear from the shadows. **"We demons can go to a different plane of existence. Not unlike summoned creatures. This plane is for all intents and purposes outside of time."**

"So then what does this have to do with us being in the past?" Tamotsu is quick to inquire.

Kurama takes up the story now **"In order to go to and from the plane of demons requires a lot of chakra because we are essentially stopping time and ripping a hole in reality. That's why most of us tailed beasts decide to simply stay here. When we are given the choice at least."** Some bitterness slips into Kurama's voice at the end. He probably still resents being sealed away by the first Hokage even if it did lead to something good in the end.

"So you two used this technique then" It's Naruto who poses the question this time and it's Sakuya that answers.

"**With a few alterations, yes. Since we are sealed inside you we can't exactly rip a hole in reality so we poured that chakra into the time portion of the technique"**

"So instead of simply stopping time briefly you rewound it?" Once again it is Naruto who interrupts showing a surprising grasp of the situation that he would not have had were he actually ten.

"**Again close but not quite right" **Kurama cuts in again and continues before anyone can question him. **"While it is true that we didn't enter another plane our chakra did affect reality otherwise it would have just been a rewind and you guys wouldn't have remembered anything which would have completely defeated the point."**

It is at this that Tamotsu stops rubbing at his eyes that are bothering him even in his mind and speaks up "so what does that mean? Has your chakra soaked into reality or something?"

Kurama continues **"Actually yes it has as far as I can tell from in here. It shouldn't have any effect other than allowing us to perform the jump, so to speak a lot easier."**

"**What that means is that should you want to you could jump to any point in your timeline from when I was sealed in you Tamotsu up to when we made the trip back. In fact I would even theorise that if you do something that drastically changes how an event happens you could pick between which one you want to go to" **Sakuya finishes the explanation and sits looking at Naruto and Tamotsu expectantly waiting for any questions.

Naruto thinks for a moment as Tamotsu goes back to rubbing his eyes before speaking. "What about this connection me and Tamotsu have?"

"**We are not entirely sure about that." **Kurama replies. **"As far as we can tell while you are in contact or rather while your chakra is you will be able to communicate and tell what the other is thinking. I don't know if anything else is possible."**

"**I think we have held you up long enough. You can go back now and Tamotsu stop sending Chakra to your eyes you could go blind"**

Tamotsu sighs and outs his hand down before turning to Naruto who gasps. "I don't believe it!"

"What? Are my eyes glowing? Are they bleeding?" Tamotsu says quickly feeling a little frantic.

""You have the Sharingan!" Naruto cries pointing right at Tamotsu's face.

"WHAT?" He cries before looking at his reflection in the water on Naruto's side of the room and seeing the obvious three commas spinning in each eye.

"**Well that would explain why they were hurting. Are you feeling better?"** Sakuya asks gently.

Tamotsu only nods before continuing to speak "but how can I have the sharingan? I'm not an Uchiha. Or I'm pretty sure I'm not. And even if I do have it why didn't it activate sooner? I could have saved mum and dad from that Bjuudama if it did" His eyes start to water and burn as they morph into the Mangekyo Sharingan upon him reliving the pain from losing his parents he couldn't let himself feel during the battle.

Naruto places his hand on Tamotsu's shoulder. "Well you can ask them now remember? We can save everyone. No matter how many times it takes to get right we can keep training until nothing can stop us."

Tamotsu looks up at Naruto wiping away the tears. "You're right" He says cutting of the chakra flow to his eyes and deactivating the Sharingan "but I think I'd rather keep it a secret for now. I don't want to be like all the other Uchiha only using the Sharingan to win. It is incredibly cheap and I hate it." Tamotsu is angry as he speaks but takes a deep breath. "However it could come in handy. Those Mangekyo techniques alone were incredible. Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu. Don't think I have the Kamui though but those three alone are enough. I just have to make sure I don't go blind from overuse."

Sakuya cuts in at this point. **"Actually with me inside you I should be able to heal whatever damage the techniques cause. As to why they didn't activate before I believe that is my fault. My chakra probably acted as a barrier to any kekkei genkai you may have had. Now that I'm more in tune with you I am no longer doing that."**

Tamotsu looks at Sakuya in shock. "So you are telling me that not only will I be able to use it more often than other Uchiha could but I don't have to worry about going blind? Screw that I am definitely not using these unless the situation calls for it that is way too cheap for my liking. Unless Sasuke gets all high and mighty when he has it then I will gladly shut him down." As soon as Tamotsu finishes talking he and Naruto find themselves back on the Hokage monument fists still together.

Naruto pulls his fist back and looks over Konoha. "Do you think we can do it?" He asks his usual confidence fading as the weight of the situation dawns on him.

In response Tamotsu just activates his Sharingan again and looks him in the eye. "Two jinchuriki that are partners with their Bjuu, who have knowledge of the future and have boosts to their power beyond that?" At Naruto's confused look Tamotsu's grin widens. "With my Sharingan and your sage mode alone we are a force to be reckoned with throw in our Bjuu and nothing can stop us" Tamotsu stops for a minute and his expression dims slightly. "At least nothing in the immediate future from what you've told me. Gaara and Zabuza, while not a walk in the park, should be easily handled. Orochimaru in the chunin exams? I'm not so sure about that. The Akatsuki and Madara might be a problem but we have years to train until we are ready for them. So yes Naruto I think we can do it"

Naruto returns the smile with one of his own. "It's going to take a while until I'm used to seeing you with the sharingan."

"Tell me about it. Seeing everything perfectly and tracing even the slightest movement. I can understand why the Uchiha were so cocky this is not your average power." Tamotsu stretches trying to work the kinks out of his back. "I have to say though if I was told I was getting a kekkei genkai I wouldn't have thought it was this one"

"What would you have thought it would be?"

"Well my mom told me about the Tenshi clan that apparently were ancestors of the Tsume clan. She said that they could solidify their chakra onto their back giving them fully functional wings"

Naruto just smirks "Well your back seems to be bothering you why don't you try it?"

Tamotsu just goes pale. "Please Kami don't let me have two of them." He takes of his shirt and starts concentrating chakra to his back wincing slightly as the stiffness gets worse after a minute before the chakra bursts out as two indistinct clouds of black. It takes a few seconds before they form into two shiny black wings. "Oh that feels both better and incredibly strange" he says looking up at Naruto. "Huh my Sharingan deactivated guess I can only have one going at a time"

Naruto reaches out and touches one of the wings. It feels strangely cold in a soothing type of way not to mention soft. "How do they feel?" he asks letting go as it twitches.

"It's very weird. I expected them to just be wings but instead they feel like the constructs of shadows I make in my jutsus. I wonder…" he trails off as a look of concentration passes over his face before the wings stretch and wrap around him covering him completely in a black cocoon. "Oh this is gonna come in handy" He says as the cocoon and wings vanish.

"Wow it's kind of like the star chakra then." Naruto says as Tamotsu dusts off his shirt and puts it back on.

"Star chakra? Oh yeah you mentioned something like that once." Time passes in silence for a little while until Naruto speaks up.

"So Tamotsu any idea when we are?" Naruto asks rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Well I look around ten since you looked the same until you were 16 so I assume since we are on top of the Hokage monument this is the first day I was allowed out on my own because my chakra finally stabilised. Which means tomorrow is a Monday. Which means the academy"

"Oh right the time when I first thought of painting the monument" Naruto says with a grin.

"I still can't believe it took you two years before you actually did that."

"Hey genius takes time"

"Whatever you say Naruto. Come on." Says Tamotsu walking away as Naruto hurries to catch up.

"Where are we going?"

"To introduce you to my parents and convince them to enrol me into the academy." Tamotsu answers walking down towards the village.

"Really?" Naruto asks walking beside him. "Why?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not letting you out of my sight now. Plus it will be good to see what everyone was like as a kid. I only really met them during the war and that wasn't a good time. I really only got to know you because I was part of your guard when you were training remember?" Tamotsu answers Naruto as they start to head into town.

Naruto only gives a quick nod in reply before he looks down to avoid the angry glares of the villagers.

Seeing this Tamotsu puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder and is bombarded by his emotions. The sheer sadness that all the recognition Naruto worked for is essentially gone is almost too much for Tamotsu to take before it suddenly stops. _"Sorry about that"_ Naruto's voice sounds in Tamotsu's head.

"_Don't worry about it I completely understand. Just give it time and they will treat you like a hero again"_ Tamotsu is quick to reply and continues walking taking his hand of Naruto. Had he left it there Naruto would have felt the anger that started rising in him. The villagers are all smiles while looking at him but as soon as they see the blond next to him their expressions darken. He can hear them muttering catching words like "fox" or "demon brat". S rank secret riiiight… He was certain a few of them were about to step in and pull him away from Naruto. He needed to get some kunai soon. He needed to train.

A few more minutes pass in silence broken only by the mutterings of stupid villagers before they come to stop outside a house. It was your average house. White, two stories. Simple. Tamotsu walks up to the door Naruto trailing behind him. Tamotsu pauses on the door step before searching his pockets and pulling out a key that he then uses to unlock the door. As Tamotsu steps inside he calls out "Mum, Dad I'm home and I brought a friend. I hope that's ok." His voice echoes throughout the house for a second before a reply comes from the left.

"We're in the living room sweetie" Tamotsu immediately starts towards the female voice practically dragging Naruto behind him. "Where have you been? We were starting to get worried" As soon as they entered the living room Tamotsu was grabbed and getting fussed over. If Naruto took after his father then the opposite was true for Tamotsu. The black hair that seemed to shimmer and flow as if it were liquid. The kind face that could either calm anyone's fears or instil them with just a look. Even the eyes were the same. The colour being a calm blue like Naruto yet with the same soothing or deadly presence Tamotsu, and most likely his mother, has.

"Oh leave him be Minori he is perfectly fine being out on his own." Naruto's attention is drawn to the other person in the room. This man, presumably Tamotsu's father, was definitely of a more solid build then the thin forms of his wife and child, probably a carpenter or a builder. His eyes were an emerald green at one point but they now seem to have lost some of their colour. While not blind, the way he was returning Naruto's gaze with a smile was proof of that, it would probably be enough to stop him from being a ninja, if he ever was one. Looking over both of Tamotsu's parents again Naruto was forced to admit that, aside from the black hair all three family members shared, the father's being a lot more typical and short than the mother and Tamotsu whose hair went down to their waist and shoulders respectively and seemed to shine, there would be no reason to think that they had Uchiha blood.

"Oh be quiet Tamoshi. He is my baby boy I'm allowed to fuss and be worried."

"I know sweetie but I think you might be making our guest uncomfortable." Saying that Tamoshi nods toward Naruto and Tamotsu wriggles away from his mother to do the introductions.

"Mum, Dad this is my new friend Naruto. Naruto this is my mum and dad." Tamotsu smiles and turns toward his parents. "Naruto is in the academy and has been telling me all about it. Can I go?"

"I don't know dear you would be behind you may not be able to cope…" Minori trails off unsure of what to say.

"Please mom" Tamotsu continues to beg. "I've been doing nothing but reading I'll be fine"

"To be fair Tsume-sama he hasn't really missed much and I can fill him in on what he needs to know." Naruto speaks up having been quiet for way too long.

"Oh that is very sweet of you Naruto-kun and please call me Minori. Any friend of Tamotsu is welcome here" Minori smiles at Naruto though he can pick out the sadness in her eyes that tells him she knows exactly who he is. "But I'm not sure if they will let you in this late" Minori continues speaking.

Naruto butts in again "We could talk to the Hokage? He always has time to talk and he could get Tamotsu in" Naruto starts playing the part of an overactive child bouncing up and down on his feet as he smiles.

"Oh can we mom please?" Tamotsu starts to mimic Naruto also bouncing.

Minori just sighs "Fine but the Hokage is a busy man he may not have time to see us"

"Oh please jiji loves getting out of his paperwork we could go right now" With that Naruto turns and leaves the house Tamotsu following after him with his parents scrambling to catch up. In no time the four of them are walking towards the tower, after being chewed out by Minori for running off of course.

Naruto slings an arm over Tamotsu's shoulder so they can talk _"You never did tell me what your parents did for a living."_ Naruto says while outwardly going on about how awesome it is going to be having him at the academy as Minori and Tamoshi just smile at them.

"_Didn't I?"_ The equivalent of a mental head shake is his answer _"Well my mom probably does something with seals. For all I know she could be working on special seals for the Hokage. She never said and I never thought to ask. My dad on the other hand is pretty much a handyman as you could probably tell. Anything needs fixing or building he can do it. I won't say he's the best but he can definitely do more things at once."_ Silence indicated the end of that conversation so Naruto removed his arm and continued talking about the academy.

All too soon they arrived at the tower and had to follow behind Naruto again as he took off and barged into the Hokage's office ignoring the secretary like he always did. "Hey Jiji I have a friend I want you to put in the academy." The Hokage looks up and smiles at Naruto and the Tsume family as they walk in after him.

"Ah Minori so good to see you. Your seals are still working wonderfully." The Hokage motions to the chairs in front of his desk. "Now what was this about the academy?"

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Minori and Tamoshi take a seat while Naruto and Tamotsu explore bored of the adult stuff. "Our son Tamotsu has made fast friends with Naruto-kun and wants to join the academy to become a ninja. I told him it may not be possible but they both want this."

"Is that so?" The Hokage asks looking over at Tamotsu who is scanning the bookshelf. "Tell me young man do you know how to mould your chakra?"

Before his parents can say anything Tamotsu smiles and places his hand together before letting out a pulse of chakra that soon has the ANBU appearing with weapons at the ready. One of them upon seeing Naruto in the room waves the others away before speaking. "Naruto what have I told you about using chakra in the Hokage's office?"

"But Wild Cat it wasn't me." Naruto points at Tamotsu who looks extremely embarrassed. The ANBU named wild cat shares a look with the Hokage before he too is waved away. "Why does everyone immediately blame me?" Naruto whines after Wild Cat is gone.

"It's nothing against you it's just that your chakra shares some strange similarities" The Hokage says trying to placate Naruto as he looks at Minori and Tamoshi who look right back not a trace of guilt on their face.

"Oh you mean because we are both jinchuriki" Naruto say brightly all sadness gone in an instant.

"What who told you?"

"I'm not an idiot Jiji. With all the villagers calling me a demon or fox or even the kyubi brat when they think I can't hear them it didn't take a genius to figure it out. You just have to listen" Naruto folds his arms and just stare at Sarutobi.

"**So you admit to not listening to anyone as a kid?"**

"_Of course not. Where would be the fun in that?" _Naruto replies to Kurama before bringing his focus back to reality. "It was Tamotsu who told me what he was. He said that he could sense the kyubi in me because of his demon."

Sarutobi just sighs and adjusts the Hokage hat and picks up his pipe. "Yes I suppose I was a little lax about what I would let the villagers get away with. I'm glad you could at least make one friend though even if it was more because of your burden than in spite of it. I'll let the teacher know to expect a new student. Is that all?" He searches through a few drawers before pulling out a list and handing it to Minori. "That should be everything Tamotsu needs for the academy."

Tamotsu and Naruto start cheering and Minori is staring disapprovingly at the pipe in the Hokage's hands so it is Tamoshi who responds getting to his feet and bowing. "Yes Hokage-sama thankyou"

Minori is quick to get up and bow as well. "Thank you Hokage-sama. Tamotsu, Naruto say thank you to the Hokage." Minori's voice is enough to get Naruto and Tamotsu to stop celebrating and give the Hokage a bow and "thankyou" as well before they all leave.

Outside the tower Naruto and Tamotsu shout and high-five and in that split second have a conversation. _"You're a good actor Tamotsu."_

"_So are you Naruto."_

Naruto splits of from Tamotsu and his family saying that he has to get his stuff ready for tomorrow while they pick up what Tamotsu needs for his first day at the academy. Bothe time-traveling jinchuriki head their separate ways unable to wait until tomorrow. This is going to be fun.

***Some place under Konoha***

An old man with the majority of his body wrapped in bandages is alerted to the fact that the seals monitoring the Hokage office have been deactivated by a pulse of chakra. The man, who is named Danzo, contemplates the likelihood of a chakra pulse being just the right frequency so as to be able to short out all the seals at once. Deciding that it this was probably not done deliberately because the culprit was a 10 year old kid who hasn't even entered the academy Danzo sends out some of his root operatives to acquire any information they can find about what happened while the seals were down. There is no such thing as useless information after all.

A/N and that's chapter 2 done. I can't believe it was this long. Over 1000 words longer than chapter 1 which was also longer then it was meant to be. I hope that won't be the norm or I'll have to split some of them up and this fanfic will be long enough as it is potentially needing a sequel and a side story where I write the retries they just go nuts with. Well next time on Unlimited Continues we go to academy and things really start to change but not in a way Naruto expects. See ya then


	3. At the Academy Again

**A/N**: Ok everyone it's me again. Trying desperately to get this out of my head and I've just realised an issue with what I want to do. I have roughly a hundred ideas for the academy and quite a few for the first day. The problem is the order because they are going to take place on different run-throughs so I have to pick what I want to do first out of all the plot bunnies in my head. Typing this A/N has allowed me to settle it so hopefully I'll be able to get this done in one sitting like I did for the previous chapters. Without further ado onto the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise is not mine. I only own my OC's and the majority of the plot.

"_Italics"=thoughts_

**Bold= Bjuu talking**

_**Bold Italics= Bjuu thinking**_

"_Italic underlined"= telepathy_

"Underlined"=jutsu

**Chapter 3: At the Academy… Again**

It had been a long time since Naruto had been in the academy. He hadn't even thought of it in some time. So there was definitely some nostalgia as he sat at the back of the room in a black shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on it. He really needed to get some more clothes. After earning the respect of the village he didn't feel like putting on that jumpsuit again. Speaking of which Naruto began to think harder about yesterday ignoring the mutterings of his classmates as they came in. Yesterday had been one of the first times he had been on top of the Hokage monument and had in fact been the first time he had been on it in his jumpsuit. Like he had told Tamotsu it was the day he had thought of defacing the monument yet he didn't really have a solid plan until two years later.

The reason he was focusing on this was that he couldn't remember seeing Tamotsu that day. As far as he could recall the first time he had met Tamotsu was after the battle with Pain where the two of them had been sent on a mission to the border. It wasn't as bad as they had thought it was. Just some chunin rank missing nin with an overpowered jutsu claiming to be the strongest of all ninja. It was during that mission that Naruto found out about Sakuya and that Tamotsu was sent on the mission to make sure Kurama wouldn't break free again. It was also the time the two of them became friends. Naruto smiled at the memory. Even after the tragedy of what just happened having someone that was willing to joke with him and make small talk meant a lot to Naruto. He would always consider Sasuke his brother but with this time loop Tamotsu would most likely become the same.

Naruto was dragged from his thoughts by everything going silent as Iruka walked into the room followed by Tamotsu. "Alright everyone listen up." Iruka began making sure everyone's attention was focused solely on him. "We have a new student joining our class today. His name is Tamotsu Tsume." Tamotsu gave a little wave as the students looked at him curiously. "I have been assured by the Hokage that Tamotsu will be fully capable of keeping up so none of you need to worry about that." Iruka then turned to Tamotsu. "I'm afraid a few of your classmates are out sick today so feel free to take any seat that doesn't have a nametag on it."

Naruto looked around again as Tamotsu immediately started heading towards him ignoring the looks as the class saw where he was heading. Now that he took the time to look there were quite a few kids missing. Chouji was gone, as was Kiba and Shino, along with a few other students whose names Naruto had forgotten over the years. _"Must be a bug going around or something"_ he decided. During his surveillance Tamotsu had dropped himself onto the seat next to him. Tamotsu just simply smiled at Naruto and looked towards Iruka still ignoring the looks he was getting including, Naruto noticed, a curious look from Hinata, who was sitting in there row on her own, until she began to blush and look away when she noticed Naruto looking at her.

This exchange did not go unnoticed by Tamotsu if the slight smile he was wearing was anything to go by but he didn't say a word and instead continued to watch Iruka who began to speak. "Ok then." He started his face not betraying wether he was curious about Tamotsu's seating choice or not. "Today we start learning about the Second great ninja war and after lunch we will hold sparring match. Now can anybody tell me the villages involved in this war?" He asked looking around the class. Predictably Sakura's was one of the first people to raise her hand so Iruka called on her.

"The villages involved in the second great ninja war were Konoha, Ame, Iwa and Suna." She stated clearly.

"That is correct Sakura. Well done." Sakura puffed herself up with pride and shot a smug look at Ino before looking over at Sasuke.

"Does she usually act like this?" Tamotsu asked softly to which Naruto could only nod.

"Do you have something to add Tamotsu?" Apparently he wasn't quiet enough as Iruka's question rang out.

Tamotsu sat there for a second looking at Iruka and his disapproving gaze before he nodded slightly. "What about the land of the Sky?" he asked.

Iruka continued to stare at both Tamotsu and Naruto before he continued. "Right. The land of the sky also took part in the war but its hidden village was quickly destroyed by Konoha because it tried to challenge the 5 shinobi nations. It was founded by ninja who had the ability to mould their chakra into mist so they could fly." The talk continued on for a while talking about different events during the war. How it was where the sannin got there name and so on. Thankfully it didn't last too long and after a quick refresher on what chakra was it became time for lunch.

Naruto and Tamotsu were out the door and headed towards the tree with the swing on it Hinata following behind. Had they actually been ten years old the boys would probably have never noticed her. Since they weren't… Well it was time for Tamotsu to have some fun. "So" he started off as soon as they reached the tree. "Who was the cute girl that was looking at you?" he asked a smile on his face as Hinata froze some distance away.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock "Who do you mean?" He replied trying not to stutter.

"Oh don't even try. Cutie, dark blue hair, giant coat, glancing at you repeatedly during the lesson, only other person at the back of the class. Ringing any bells?" Tamotsu's grin widened as Hinata started to blush. She didn't think he was joking but why would he be bringing her up?

Seeing no way out of this since he knew Tamotsu wouldn't let it go he decided to just play along and see where he was going with this "Oh you mean Hinata-chan." And he started mentally slamming his head against a wall.

"Hinata-_chan_ huh?" he asked putting emphasis on the suffix. "Well since you seem to like her why don't we invite her to eat with us? She looked like she was all alone." Tamotsu's smug grin only got wider as Hinata's blush got darker in her hiding spot.

"_I must be hearing things, or maybe it's a joke but Naruto-kun isn't the type to be mean spirited" _Hinata's thoughts went around in circles trying to figure out what was happening though a large part of her was praying to Kami that what she heard was real.

Naruto on the other hand was really starting to regret telling Tamotsu about Hinata's confession during the fight with Pain but, he supposed thinking it through a bit, they did come back to change things and Hinata with confidence was a force to be reckoned with. "Well alright then she does look like she could use some more friends. Maybe she'll sit with us today too."

Tamotsu's smile disappeared. There is no fun teasing someone when they accept it. But it quickly came back a lot gentler this time as his thoughts caught up to Naruto's, having Hinata as friend could only go well. "Sure let's go find her. You got your lunch?" He turned and started walking towards Hinata's hiding place

"Of course!" Naruto seemed insulted.

"If it's more ramen you can't have it." Ignoring his groan of disappointment Tamotsu turned and nearly bumped into Hinata who had apparently frozen in shock upon hearing that they wanted to eat with her. Tamotsu waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Hinata? You ok? We came to see if you wanted to eat with us since you seem to be alone today."

That snapped her out of it. She looked at the ground and nodded unable to look at either of them. "I-I-I would like that." Her voice came out as a whisper but with as red as she was it was amazing she didn't faint let alone that she spoke. She must have thought this was just a dream or something.

"Great. Well come on then." Tamotsu turned and began walking back towards the swing Naruto and Hinata trailing along behind him. Naruto immediately sat down and Tamotsu copied him gesturing for Hinata to sit in between them. Blushing once again she did so. Smiling at Hinata Tamotsu turned towards Naruto. "Now what do I do about you? You really should eat something other than ramen but I don't have another bento to give you so I guess you can have it today" Upon saying that Tamotsu turned to his bag and took out his lunch.

While Naruto was scrabbling around in his bag for his ramen Hinata pulled out a bento of her own quickly followed by another one. Before Tamotsu could ask about it Hinata quickly shoved one of the boxes at Naruto who took it confusedly and looked at the other one which Hinata quickly took for herself. "Umm thank you Hinata." He said as he opened it. Inside there was some Takoyaki. Yakitori, Onigiri and some Sushi and it all looked delicious. "Wow this looks great" Looking over revealed Hinata's to be exactly the same and, funnily enough, Tamotsu's seemed to be the same as well.

With an itadakimasu they all started eating with a constant stream of compliments coming from Naruto. It made sure that her skin stayed red but at least it made her smile. When they were all finished they packed up and started heading back to class. When the bell rang Tamotsu elbowed Naruto in the ribs and gestured at Hinata. He could have used that contact to send him a telepathic prompt but they still weren't used to that yet.

Naruto walked up beside her and started to speak, slightly nervous. "Hey Hinata?" Once he was sure he had her attention he continued. "Well… you see me and Tamotsu noticed that you were sitting on your own and were wondering if you wanted to sit with us. It wouldn't have to be permanent you could go back to your regular seat tomorrow it's just that if you wanted to you can" After Naruto had managed to get out his question in a nervous mess he waited for Hinata's response as they entered the classroom where Tamotsu put his bag closest to the wall and Hinata, slightly less red, moved her stuff and took the middle seat leaving Naruto to take the aisle. Didn't last long though as, after another refresher this time on the rules of the sparring match; they got up and headed outside getting a piece of paper as they did so.

Once everyone was outside they all gathered in front of the ring where the matches would take place. Iruka took the pieces of paper and drew up the matches. First off was Sakura vs. Hinata. Both Tamotsu and Naruto started cheering for Hinata which surprised everyone a little because they had become so used to hearing him praise Sakura. It unnerved Sakura a bit but gave Hinata a confidence boost. Hinata is a Hyuga and while the rest of her family may call her useless that doesn't stop the fact that she has been training in her clan's style since she could walk. Against Sakura, a girl with a civilian background, it was obvious who was going to win. Didn't stop Naruto and Tamotsu congratulating her though.

After a few fights between kids who wouldn't become ninja and Shikamaru's fight against Ino, which he could have won if he had bothered to try, it was Tamotsu's turn. Entering the ring he found himself facing Sasuke. Tamotsu knew he could beat him. Heck since being unable to use chakra limited to him only focusing on seals and taijutsu he could probably have beaten Sasuke when he was originally ten. If he fought him after he got his Sharingan or after being trained by Orochimaru he would probably gotten his butt handed to him in a straight taijutsu match. The question was if he wanted to beat him. Being the new guy it would seem unlikely if he won. Tamotsu could probably hold back in a way that he still lost but it didn't look obvious he was holding back. "Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're new. Maybe if you prove your strength you can hang around me instead of being forced to put up with that dobe. Don't worry though no one can beat an Uchiha." Sasuke's voice broke through Tamotsu's thoughts. Alright then kicking his ass it is.

Sasuke threw the first punch which Tamotsu ducked under. Tamotsu dodged a kick, knocked another punch away and slid under Sasuke's high kick. He knew just how he wanted to do this. It would even teach Sasuke a lesson in humility and in not letting your anger get the best of you. Tamotsu continued dancing around Sasuke's blows and blocking them when he thought it would be suspicious if he didn't. He was holding back just enough to only seem faster than Sasuke and nothing else. Sasuke however was obviously getting angry. His strikes, while slightly quicker, were getting sloppy. Finally Sasuke threw a straight punch leaving his guard wide open. Tamotsu knocked the punch upwards with a blow that might have been slightly harder than necessary, slipped a foot behind Sasuke's knocking him off balance and finishing by grabbing him by the neck and slamming him to the ground outside the ring all in the span of a few seconds. The brat wasn't injured but his pride definitely took a solid blow. Tamotsu panted a bit a slight sweat coating him. Fighting your muscles while trying not to make it look like that is what you are doing can require a bit of energy.

Everyone was silent as they saw the top student get beaten. That is until the fangirls started screaming. Yelling about how Tamostu must have cheated because nobody can beat Sasuke-kun. Tamotsu was in shock. _"These girls are ten for crying out loud! Sasuke is ten every ninja in the village can beat him."_ He was broken out of his thoughts by the girls turning on him. _"I think I see why Naruto is terrified of Sakura." _Was what he thought as he ran to hide behind the blonde in question. "Really?" Was all Tamotsu said pointing over his shoulder at the girls.

Naruto only nodded with a small grin tugging at his lips. Both of them were surprised to hear a giggle coming from their silent compatriot who had her hand over her mouth. Hinata was quick to blush when she noticed the boys looking at her. "C-congratulations Tamotsu" she muttered looking at the ground and poking her fingers together.

"I could say the same to you" Tamotsu replied the threat of the evil fangirls vanishing from his thoughts. "I knew the Hyuga were good but seeing it with my own eyes? Sakura didn't have a chance."

"I-I'm n-not anything s-special." She muttered still looking at the ground.

Naruto was the one who continued the conversation. "Oh please Id be surprised if you dint become top kunoichi in our class." The enthusiasm and that grin that was your standard Naruto was in full force. Having them both compliment her was enough to make Hinata wobble just on the edge of fainting.

Normally the first reactions of Tamotsu and Naruto upon seeing this would be to reach out and stabilise her but since this was Hinata and such an action would most likely send her over the edge Tamotsu decided to try a different tactic. "Easy there Hinata." He started. "Wouldn't want you to miss out on Naruto's fight now would we?" His answer was a severe shaking of the head. Speaking of which while they were talking Iruka had calmed the girls, and Sasuke who wanted a rematch, and had called the last few fights. Naruto seemed to have a weird pattern when it came to fights; he was either the first or the last and now was no different as he was called up for the last match against Hibachi.

"OK Hinata I want you to watch closely ok?" Tamotsu said not taking his eyes of the two combatants.

"O-ok, b-but why?"

"So you can see that determination you love so much" he said with a grin causing the blush that was just starting to fade to come back full force.

There was a reason Hibachi wasn't ninja material. He was, and technically still is, way too impatient. As soon as the match started he tried the same tactic Sasuke did. Insults. There was the typical dead last comments along with the "you could never be a ninja". But what seemed to actually affect Naruto was what he said about Tamotsu and Hinata. "You may have gotten the newbie to be your friend but he must be as big as a loser as you are. And everyone knows Hinata is weird."

Naruto's stance shifted slightly which caused a muttered "oh no" to come from Tamotsu. Hinata who was looking down in shame at Hibachi's words looked at Tamotsu as he spoke.

"W-what's w-wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Just watch." Was all he said.

Just like Sasuke when his insults appeared to have no affect Hibachi went on the attack. Unlike Sasuke who, even Tamotsu no matter how much he disliked the Uchiha would admit, had some skill Hibachi gave in to anger quickly. With a shout of "Hey dobe listen to me!" and a punch that was way too wide he attacked. Then he promptly got his butt kicked as Naruto threw himself at the kid and started pummelling him. Hibachi went down quicker than anyone else had so far groaning in pain and holding his nose.

"Never" Naruto spoke glaring down at the pathetic excuse for a ninja-wannabe. "Insult my friends." With that he walked out of the ring. Everyone was silent once again. Three shocks in one day might have been a bit too much to take for some of them. First, not only did Naruto not cheer for Sakura but for Hinata, her opponent. Second, the class prodigy was beaten by the new student. Finally it seemed that Naruto was no longer as hopeless as he once was.

Hinata wasn't aware of the silence, or the look of contemplation on Shikamaru's face, she was lost in her own little world. _"His friend. Naruto-kun called me his friend!"_ The look of happiness on her face was obvious. Once Hinata had been brought back to reality, blushing of course, and Naruto started bragging about his victory and how it wouldn't be long before the third would have to bow and give Naruto the title of Hokage Iruka started shuffling the students back inside.

The rest of class passed by in more theoretical and written stuff until it was time to go home. As Tamotsu and Naruto said goodbye to Hinata they took care to avoid the other students. Sasuke desperately wanted a rematch and his fangirls wanted Tamotsu's blood. Naruto on the other hand had Hibachi's group glaring at him a most likely plotting revenge. When Hinata was gone the boys started walking on their own off through the village. Naruto was the first to speak as was the norm with these two. "So why didn't your parents come to pick you up?" He asked looking at all the parents with their children, who were, what a surprise, glaring at him.

"Tousan is working and okaasan is getting something ready for us at home."

"Really? What?" Naruto tended to get excited when it came to surprises. His excitement he spoke louder and the glares increased in intensity.

"I told her you wanted to learn fuinjutsu."

"Why?" Sealing wasn't really an area Naruto took interest in.

Tamotsu stopped and with a sigh spoke a lot quieter so nobody could listen in. "Naruto you are an Uzumaki, a clan known for their seals, and you are the son of the fourth Hokage one of the greatest seal masters ever. It is something that is so deep in your blood I am surprised nobody bothered to teach you it before." With that he started walking again and his voice went back to normal. "I'm not expecting you to become a master overnight or to revolutionise sealing as we know it, I just think it would be good if one of us could actually make an explosive tag. Not to mention you'll need the knowledge to help Gaara and Neji."

Naruto could only nod and follow behind him. "So, that was not bad for our first day." He spoke up after a while.

"Not bad at all. We started a lot of wheels turning today and I can't wait until tomorrow." As Tamotsu lead the way home they both thought about that. They had made headway with Hinata, shown the class that neither of them was to be messed with and with Naruto about to start learning sealing they had taken their first steps towards making things better. Although upsetting the fangirls would make life at the academy difficult for a while it would pass once Tamotsu made it clear he wouldn't fight Sasuke again and they took it to mean he was scared and the victory was nothing but a fluke.

The next day at the academy would start of just as surprising as the first as upon arriving the two of them found Hinata sitting in the seat she had moved to the day before. Neither of them said anything as they took the same seat as yesterday though there was a bit of a rough moment when Kiba came in, apparently the bug was only a 24 hour thing, but he backed off when Hinata made it clear she wanted to stay where she was. The next two years at the academy seemed to fly by as they all improved and grew closer as friends. Cheering each other on and eating lunch together, Hinata always packing one for Naruto no matter how often he said she didn't have to go through the trouble.

While Hinata's stuttering and confidence didn't change much she had definitely gotten more used to compliments and Naruto in general, only blushing when teased. With the encouragement of her newfound friends she began to rival Sakura for the top spot, while Sakura had her beat in test scores Hinata was better in the practical aspects. Naruto faked slow improvement in the classroom as he went from the bottom to just below average. Conversely Tamotsu, who had shown his hand upon beating Sasuke, had to pull himself back a bit, which meant having to lose to said Uchiha when they were pitted against each other and resisting the urge to give him massacre flashbacks with the Tsukuyomi when he got to arrogant.

Outside the academy Naruto and Tamotsu did their best to keep in shape and training hard so that they would be better off than they were in the original run through. Their training mainly consisted of Tamotsu activating the Sharingan and sparring giving Naruto experience at fighting it and getting Tamotsu used to fighting with it on. Tamotsu had yet to use any of the Magenkyo abilities in keeping with the promise he made to himself though it was hard to resist the urge to see what they could do. With them practicing as hard as they were time went by unnoticed until the graduation exams were only a day away.

**A/N**

Sweet merciful crap. I've heard of the story running away from the writer but I didn't think that would actually happen to me. I said in the A/N at the top that I had no idea where to go at first and that just writing made it clearer. Well this is not where I wanted it to go. I hadn't even fully fleshed out where this is now going in my head thinking that it would be quite a few chapters before I did this and even then it wasn't quite like this. Also over 4000 words! First was over 2k second was over 3 and now this. I don't want the next to break 5 but since I want to put both the graduation exam, forming the team and the first day as a team to show how they've changed that is seeming likely. Well R&R tell me what you liked what you didn't and if you want me to expand. Until next time I need to wrap my head around what I just did and figure ut the next chapter so it might take a while so sorry in advance. See ya.


	4. Mizuki and team WHAT?

**A/N: **OK everyone next chapter of Naruto unlimited coming your way. Let's hope I do this right and don't screw anything up.

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognise is not mine. I only own my OC's and the majority of the plot.

"_Italics"=thoughts_

**Bold= Bjuu talking**

_**Bold Italics= Bjuu thinking**_

"_Italic underlined"= telepathy_

"Underlined"=jutsu

**Chapter 4: Graduation, Mizuki and Team WHAT?**

It was with some shock that Naruto and Tamotsu heard that the next day was the graduation exam at the end of class. They walked with Hinata to the gate and then started heading toward Tamotsu's house as had become habit by this point. Naruto was the first to speak "So what do we do?"

"Do you think you can pull of a regular Bunshin? Or…" Tamotsu's voice became quiet to prevent others from over hearing "Do you think you can make a Kage bunshin that seems like a regular bunshin?"

Naruto pondered the question for a little bit before replying. "I think so. They aren't like the other types where you can see it being made. They appear in a puff of smoke like the regular bunshin so I should be able to pull it off."

"Ok then so we can pass the exam no problem then. I don't think the Hokage will split us up even if he has to put us in a team of four with Sasuke and Sakura. If he does we can rewind and speak to him about it." Tamotsu nodded his head.

"What about Mizuki?"

"Simple. We wait at that clearing you met him the first time and take him down there. Gives us a chance to learn the kage bunshin without suspicion."

"So we have a plan then?"

"Yep. Pass the exam, stop Mizuki, get the scroll, and end up on the same team." Tamotsu walked forward with a smile on his face. "What can possibly go wrong?"

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Tamotsu just smiled and Naruto decided to leave it at that and just wait for tomorrow.

*The next day.*

It seemed Tamotsu was right. Naruto had just finished passing off three kage bunshin as regular ones. He had never been more thankful that Mizuki had tricked him then he was right now. Speaking of which Naruto could see said teacher's mind whirling as his plans were forced to change. That was a little unfair to Naruto seeing as the blonde ninja hadn't tried to take the exam early and fail. In fact Naruto's marks had improved there was no reason to believe he would fail. Naruto stopped thinking and returned to class, a shiny new forehead protector on his head. Well new wasn't the right term, Naruto thought as he skipped back to his seat where Hinata and Tamotsu congratulated him on passing, due to there being an additional student they were short one head band so Naruto had once again been handed Iruka's. It was strange how things like that happened.

So after a short speech by Iruka congratulating them all on passing and telling them to come back tomorrow to be put into teams they were let go.'

"I hope we are on the same team." Hinata muttered quietly as they left. Naruto and Tamotsu exchanged guilty looks above her head. She would be heartbroken to find out her closest friends would not be on the same team as her. Especially after she had made great strides in her confidence and could actually talk to Naruto without stuttering.

"Of course even if we aren't we'll still see each other." Naruto was the first to try and cheer her up, Tamotsu quickly following his lead.

"Yeah even if we have to sneak away from our team and drag you off to a get together nothing can stop us being friends."

Hinata let out a little giggle at their antics but found herself no longer as worried as she was. So what if they were on different teams? Sure they may have missions but they were only Genin. They wouldn't be required to leave the village for a long time.

So it was with that said that the boys once again separated from Hinata and walked off.

"So you are certain that Mizuki is going to make a move on the scroll tonight right Naruto?" Tamotsu asked ignoring the whispers of the villagers with ease even if it still pissed him off.

"Yep. I was never entirely sure why but maybe he thought he was close to being found out or reaching some kind of deadline. But tonight is the night he tries to leave the village."

"Ok then see you tonight at the clearing then." With that Tamotsu headed home to get ready and Naruto did the same even if he didn't spend much time there anymore.

Naruto walked the familiar path home and up the stairs to his apartment which, for once, did not appear to have been broken into. He pondered that for a little while before realising that if his apartment was fine then his ramen would be too. Naruto unlocked the door and rushed inside to the kitchen and putting on the kettle. He enjoyed the lunches Hinata made immensely but he hadn't had ramen in so long. Normally he would eat at Tamotsu's after training, either breakfast or dinner, so his ramen store had been lying untouched ever since they had travelled back but it wouldn't be for any longer.

So after Naruto had gorged himself on the ramen he sat down to think. He had never been one for plans, preferring instead to go in guns blazing which seemed to work amazingly well most of the time, but even he knew they had to be careful when fighting Mizuki. He would undoubtedly be questioned about what he knew and how he got taken down by a couple of fresh genin. They couldn't risk being found out so they had to restrain themselves to things they knew at this point in time. Unfortunately that just left taijutsu and seals… Naruto grinned. He just had a brilliant idea… He quickly got up and gathered everything he would need before heading out to meet Tamotsu.

Hours later found Tamotsu and Naruto sitting in the clearing that led to Naruto becoming a genin in the last timeline. "How much longer do you think we'll have to wait" Tamotsu muttered quietly. He would have grabbed Naruto's shoulder and asked telepathically but it eased his nerves hearing himself talk. A bad habit to be sure but one that had yet to bite him and thus give him a reason to try ad break it.

"Give it time." Was Naruto's reply having been asked that same question repeatedly for the past hour. They were ready. They had come up with a plan of attack and knew what to do until the ANBU arrived. All they had to do now was wait.

It was onto this scene that Mizuki ran into. After successfully stealing the forbidden scroll he had started running straight toward the meet up point. He was coming up to a clearing that signified the halfway point and saw them. The demon brat and the strange kid who willingly befriended him. Mizuki smirked and drew a kunai, he was already wanted for stealing the scroll but the village would consider him a hero for getting rid of the fox. He leapt down into the clearing so focused on his plan that he didn't notice the seal he landed on.

After the sleeping gas cleared Tamotsu walked forward and took the scroll of the now unconscious teacher's body before turning around and looking at Naruto. "When you said he was pathetic you weren't kidding. I honestly didn't expect that to work."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Was Naruto's indignant reply as Tamotsu sat down against the shed and opened the scroll.

"Oh you know what I mean I didn't expect the first trap to get him. Second or third sure but not the first. Now come on we probably don't have much time and I want to see what else is in here" Tamotsu patted the ground next to him and Naruto sat down and began reading.

First on the scroll was the kage bunshin which both of them automatically skipped. Next were a few chakra draining techniques that didn't interest either of them, although Tamotsu did take some notes on the multiple Karyu Endan jutsu. Surprisingly there was nothing that really interested them. Sure there were notes on the edo tensei used by Orochimaru and Kabuto but bringing back the dead wasn't something Naruto wanted to do. Since it was the last technique on the scroll Naruto got up and started gathering up the other notes littered around the clearing and therefore didn't see Tamotsu write some more notes and slipping them into the wrist and armbands he always seemed to wear.

Once Naruto had gathered up all of them he joined Tamotsu in the middle of the clearing and they both formed the seal that everyone in Konoha was familiar with in the future. In unison they cried out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The clearing was filled with puffs of smoke, although the both of them had long since mastered the technique to the point of eliminating the smoke and the need to shout out the jutsu but it was better to be safe than sorry.

It was only a few minutes later that the ANBU arrived but by that time the clearing definitely had the look of heavy training and Tamotsu and Naruto were sitting back against the shed with the scroll and Mizuki between them.

An ANBU neither of them recognised walked up to them and, after looking around the clearing, he spoke up. "May I ask what happened here?"

It was Tamotsu that answered the question. It had been decided earlier that, even though the ANBU were nice to him, they were more likely to believe Tamotsu than a prankster jinchuriki. "Well me and Naruto-kun were practicing spotting traps and we were just about to clean up and go home when Mizuki sensei came in. he must not have been looking where he was going because he stepped on one and it released gas that made him fall asleep." Here Tamotsu pointed over his shoulder at Mizuki before continuing. "He's been like that ever since."

The ANBU doing the talking shared a look with the others before turning back to Tamotsu." Then what happened?" He gestured around him.

"Oh that was me and Naruto."

They were almost certain the ANBU was raising his eyebrow behind that mask as he continued. "The two of you managed to do all this practicing with traps?" The disbelief was clear in his voice.

"Oh no." Tamotsu shook his head smiling. "We were practicing a jutsu we found in the scroll Mizuki was carrying. We thought it was some training tips for chunin so we read it."

"You didn't notice it said forbidden Hokage's eyes only?" The ANBU voiced his disbelief as the others shuffled nervously.

"What?" Tamotsu and Naruto spoke up, their confusion not faked in the slightest, as they headed back to the scroll and looked at it. There, just above where it opens, was the kanji saying exactly what the ANBU said it would. "Oops…" Tamotsu said as Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched his head.

The ANBU simply sighed and shook his head. "Never mind… You're still standing so you can't have done anything to dangerous. What jutsu were you trying to learn?" He seemed to be under the impression that whatever they tried hadn't worked.

"This one." Tamotsu put his fingers together again and the ANBU leapt forward to stop him recognising the hand sign but was too late. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Once again the clearing was filled with smoke as multiple Tamotsu's appeared smiling and waving at the stunned ANBU. "Pretty good huh?" The original asked putting his hands down.

"You've been doing this for how long?" A different ANBU spoke up, this one female.

"Oh not too long." One of the clones said. "Half an hour max." A different one finished.

The original ANBU speaker sighed again. "Ok nothing we can do about it now just be careful with how you use it. That technique is very dangerous and can kill you if you overuse it."

"We'll keep that in mind." Naruto nodded his head as well.

"Good. Now go home. It's late." With a gesture the ANBU disappeared taking Mizuki and the scroll with them.

"That went well." Tamotsu started to walk away Naruto following behind him. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Not looking forward to being stuck with the Sasuke fan girl Sakura though." Naruto winced at remembered pain rubbing the back of his head.

"Aww don't worry Ill protect you from the mean old Sakura" Tamotsu smirked as he patted Naruto on the back with fake sympathy.

Naruto shrugged his hand away. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up. You know she packs a punch." Naruto started walking faster leaving Tamotsu behind.

"I know that." Tamotsu said as he ran to catch up. "I also know that you should be able to handle her." He moved in front of Naruto stopping him just before they had to go different ways. "You're the strongest ninja in the future Naruto-kun and one of the fastest too."

Naruto stopped and just stared at Tamotsu. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm asking why you let everyone walk all over you. Why the hateful looks or mean words don't bother you? Why you don't react when Sakura hits you and why you even let her in the first place?" Tamotsu started getting increasingly angry as he went on.

Naruto just sighed and looked Tamotsu straight in the eye and in that moment Tamotsu saw just how sad he was. "Sometimes all people need is a punching bag. Why not let it be me?" With that he pushed past Tamotsu and walked home leaving him just standing there in shock.

The next day was the day they got put on their teams. Tamotsu and Naruto arrived in class at the same time and took their regular seats. Hinata arrived not long after and took her spot between them only blushing slightly as they greeted her. A few minutes later after everyone had filled in and taken their seats, after the standard fight for who would get to sit next to Sasuke, Iruka walked in followed by some other jonin. Asuma and Kurenai were there along with some others that Tamotsu had fought alongside on the battlefield but didn't remember the names off. Kakashi, of course, was late a fact Iruka seemed to be especially annoyed with.

"Alright class. Due to the uneven numbers something different will be happening today. Instead of the regular three man teams there will be one team of four." This got all the students excited but they quickly settled down once Iruka started calling out the teams.

Neither of the time travellers listened though, knowing that the teams being called and taken away would not make it pass their genin test. The both of them were just waiting to see if they were right and the team of four was team were but not in the way that mattered. "Team 7, who's teacher is not here today." Iruka said with a glare at the door gaining Tamotsu and Naruto's attention. "Will be our team of four." Naruto and Tamotsu grinned at eachother. "Team 7 will consist of Haruno, Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke."

"_So far so good."_ they thought as Sakura did a victory dance at being on the same team as her precious Sasuke.

"Inuzuka, Kiba and Aburame, Shino. If you lot could wait until your squad leader comes." Iruka finished the reading and Naruto froze.

Tamotsu was busy thinking. _"Wait if Shino and Kiba are now on team 7, why I don't know it doesn't seem all that balanced, but then who is on Hinata's team?"_

"**Isn't it obvious?" **Sakuya's voice broke into Tamotsu's head.

"_What do you…? Oh…" _Judging by the way Naruto was glancing between Hinata and Kurenai he had obviously come to the same conclusion Tamotsu just did. So they both waited for the announcement of team 8.

"Ok now. Team 8 will be led by Kurenai Yuhi and be made up by Hyuga, Hinata." Hinata perked up upon hearing her name. "Uzumaki, Naruto and Tsume, Tamotsu."

"YES!" Hinata jumped with glee and pulled the boys out of their chair towards their new sensei. Everyone was shocked at the, normally quiet, girl's actions but she didn't seem to notice as she followed Kurenai out the door.

The new team 8 were led outside to the swing where they normally ate lunch. Kurenai took a seat on the swing and the genin took a seat on the grass in front of her.

"This was my favourite place to sit during lunch at the academy. It's nice and cool and since few people come back here it's the perfect place to work on something you don't want anyone else to see." Kurenai stared around smiling a little before turning to look at her students. "My name, as you know, is Kurenai Yuhi but feel free to just call me Kurenai-sensei ok?" The kids nodded. "Now I know Hinata but I don't know about you two." She looked at the boys. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Naruto went first. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, learning seals and ramen, although Hinata-chan's lunches are good to." He grinned as Hinata blushed before continuing. "I dislike anyone who hurts my friends or those who care about them and one day I'm going to become Hokage so I can protect the village." It had been a while since Tamotsu had heard Naruto state his dream. He was getting worried the blonde may have given up on it.

Kurenai simply raised an eyebrow noting Hinata's reaction before turning to Tamotsu who promptly began his own introduction. "My name is Tamotsu Tsume. I like… hmm." He paused for a moment. "Well I guess I like getting stronger and my new team of course… My dislikes are the same as Naruto's though I have fewer people I consider friends than he does…" He stopped again. "As for a dream or idea for the future? Don't really have one other than help Naruto accomplish his. I suppose I could become an ANBU to stick near him…" Tamotsu trailed off his introduction finished as he tapped one of the armbands he was wearing.

He had never really thought about the future. In fact for the majority of his life he'd been stuck at home. When Sand and Sound invaded he had fought and once they were repelled he helped his dad with the rebuilding. He wasn't even really a ninja until the mess with the Akatsuki started when he realised he may be a potential target if they ever found out he was a jinchuriki. His parents approached Tsunade about that worry and she put Tamotsu into a training program like ROOT had. He got stronger over the three years Naruto was with Jiraiya and was considered a chunin when he left it. Since then his thoughts had only been stop Pain or stop Madara until he met Naruto on a mission and decided to protect him.

While Tamotsu was lost in thought Kurenai took one more look over them before clearing her throat gaining their attention. "Now that that is out of the way I'm going to tell you now you may have passed the academy but the decision rests on me if you deserve to be genin or not. Personally I don't think you will fail but I still need to test you. So follow me." She got up started walking, her team following along behind her.

It wasn't long until they entered a training ground that looked exactly the same as all the others and Kurenai started speaking. "OK now I want you three to wait here and think about your role in this team is while I go see if everything is ready." With that she disappeared leaving the kids alone.

"W-what does she mean our roles?" Hinata spoke up a little worried.

Tamotsu was quick to soothe her fears. "It's probably a way to ensure efficiency. Instead of her forcing us into roles we may not be perfect for she allows us to think about what we are good at and what we add."

"So the best place to start would be to find out what a team needs right? Then we can figure out who is best for what?" Naruto asked.

"That would probably be good yes."

"W-well Iruka-sensei said a normal team is made up of three people. Two boys and one girl." Hinata spoke up first showing how far she had come in a couple of years.

"Well we already fit those criteria." Naruto said with a grin before asking. "What else is there?"

Tamotsu was quiet for a moment pondering the question before answering it. "Well if we want to be the best team possible we need to have a lot of things covered. Taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu are a good start."

"I-I don't know any nin or genjutsu though." Hinata said.

"You don't have to. At least not right now anyway. That's why we are in a team." It was Naruto that comforted her this time and Tamotsu quickly followed it.

"Exactly we may not all have certain skills but as long as one of us does we will be fine. You have the Byakugan which allows you to see through genjutsu and is also an important part of your special taijutsu. I know some jutsu which would probably make me the one to handle long distance fighters." Tamotsu waited for Hinata to understand that before continuing. "Your Byakugan also makes you the best choice for trap detecting or keeping an eye out for enemies."

"Also since you have better chakra control then both Tamotsu and I that means you're the best one to be the healer. If you want to that is."

"No I'm ok with that I already know how to make some remedies. I could learn some genjutsu too." Hinata was definitely more determined then she was a second ago.

"That's very good Hinata. Few ninja know any healing besides the basics taught at the academy let alone how to make their own." Tamotsu was impressed. He knew Hinata had training as a medic nin in the future but that she knew something this early was a surprise. "Both me and Naruto can take a fair bit of punishment. He can take more though so if anyone is going to require healing it will most likely be me." Naruto nodded in agreement. "We both also know a bit about sealing though I can't use it due to imbalances in my chakra but he is great at using them in traps so that is another aspect we have covered."

"Is there anything else?" Naruto asked.

"What about a leader?" Hinata suggested. "Someone to take charge when Kurenai sensei isn't around."

"Well since Naruto would most likely end up doing whatever he wants despite what he gets told I vote him."

"Hey!"

"I-I'm fine with that."

"Ok its official Naruto is now the leader. All we need now is someone good with weapons and making plans. I can use a sword ok enough so I guess I fill that part as well."

"Well why don't you be the one to come up with the plan of attack as well?" Naruto asked

"What? No I can't. Why me?"

"Well each team needs a smart one. As you said it can't be me because I just rush ahead and Hinata is already taking up a huge part of the roles because neither of us has the chakra control required to use genjutsu or medical ninjutsu. Not to mention that you know very well what all of us can do."

Tamotsu was just standing there before he pouted. "Fine. Remind me to go ask Shikamaru for a game of shogi after this. If I have to do this I may as well do it right."

"Will do." Naruto was so smug. "So is that everything?"'

Tamotsu was still unhappy at being made the tactic specialist but answered anyway. "We all can do taijutsu, Hinata has genjutsu covered as well as being our healer and our warning system, I've got ninjutsu and swordplay handled though it would probably be a good idea for you two to learn some. Maybe once we know what your nature is."

"N-nature?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"Yeah nature. It's what jutsu you find the easiest to master. Fire, water, wind and the like." Tamotsu answered before continuing. "I'm also apparently the tactician of the team. This leaves you Naruto as our leader, seal and trap expert… Actually when I put it that way Hinata has to pick up a lot of slack doesn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh I d-don't mind. Really. You said to work to our strengths and mine just cover a lot of things that's all." Hinata really didn't want them to think she couldn't handle it.

"Ok then if you say so. Me and Naruto will work on helping you though. It's unfair to only expect one member of the team to do the majority of the work." With the conversation over the new team, now confident in what they had to do to be the best they could sat back to wait.

"Not bad but maybe you should assign someone to work on sensing without having to rely on a bloodline." Kurenai's voice came from behind them and the three jumped and spun around.

"That is a wonderful idea sensei. Naruto?" Tamotsu spoke.

"I'll get right on that."

"I would also suggest you have someone who knows how to take care of themselves in the wild."

"Oh right tracking and foraging. Both important skills. My mum taught me a bit of the former to keep me busy and how to find shelter was something my dad covered but finding food is not something I had much interest in." Tamotsu also seemed to be delegated the team's spokesperson.

"W-well I know a bit about cooking." Hinata offered nervously.

"Hinata you're a great cook." Naruto exclaimed. "But you probably don't know much about finding it. I have done a bit of hunting though and I get quite lucky when fishing so I guess finding food will be my responsibility."

"As long as Hinata is the cook fine by me. If we are talking about things more outside a fight then stealth and surveillance are probably very important too. Me and Naruto are good at that type of thing so it would probably be the best if we took the lead."

"Very good you realised what you overlooked and worked to remedy that. Now onto the test. There is one hour until noon. If you are caught when the time is up you fail. You have to avoid that at all costs. You can't leave the training ground but other than that everything goes. Now go on."

As soon as she finished Tamotsu grabbed the other two and entered the forest. "So Tamotsu what's the plan?" Naruto made sure to keep his voice down when speaking.

It didn't take long for him to answer. "Simple we can either try to outrun her, find a place to hide or fight. I'd leave the third option as a way to buy time though." Kunai came flying at them from all sides. "Jump!" they all leapt into the trees.

"Ok it looks like she has booby trapped everything. Including any good hiding spots. So I vote we run." Naruto leapt forward and the other two followed. "So Tamotsu any idea what we are dealing with?" Naruto knew all about Kurenai but they had to keep up appearances in front of Hinata.

Surprisingly it was her that spoke up. "She's a genjutsu expert. She used to take me to the academy when I was little and she would tell me all about what she could do."

"Oh well we have that covered already don't we? Warn us if something isn't an illusion ok Hinata?" Tamotsu smiled and kept moving.

"R-right. Byakugan!" Her doujutsu activated and they continued on in peace for a little while until... "Snakes!" Hinata's cry caused them to jump back to the ground as half a dozen snakes slammed into the branch they were on.

"Oh no." Naruto sighed.

"Not good" Tamotsu agreed.

"W-what is it?" Hinata asked keeping a lookout for any more reptile projectiles.

"Kurenai-sensei invited her friend along." Tamotsu said. "Which means this just got a lot harder. Come on." He started heading in the direction the snakes came from.

"Tamotsu what are you doing?" Naruto called out as they followed him.

"I have an idea. They're hoping to make us change course, most likely into a trap. Kurenai has to be nearby to cast the genjutsu and Anko must be to if those snakes are anything to go by. If we can get pass the one most likely to underestimate us it should make things easier."

"Who is Anko?" Hinata asked lagging a bit behind the boys.

"She is the one who summoned those snakes. She works in the interrogation department and is kind of sadistic." Tamotsu answered her not slowing down.

"Then why are we headed for her?"

"It's true we would have better odds against Kurenai but she knows us. At least more than Anko does. So if we want the person most likely to underestimate us then we should go for her."

"Good whats the plan?" Naruto was following along beside Tamotsu.

"Simple. She probably thinks of us as little punks who have no clue what they are doing. Let's give her that. You and I will rush her while Hinata goes pass. Then you follow her while I keep Anko busy.

"What? Why?"

"Time must be nearly up so they are trying to force a confrontation."

"How could you possibly know that?" Naruto asked.

"Simple. Hinata has been keeping an eye out for danger and just following me."

"So?"

"No training ground is this big. We've been going around in circles for the past half hour. They could have grabbed us at any time. Which means this is just another test. One that can only be passed by breaking out of the genjutsu and heading for Anko."

"I see her." Hinata called out.

"Ok that means Kurenai is still around somewhere. Let's go." Naruto and Tamotsu sped up and charged right at Anko.

"Stupid kids thinking you can take me. I'll show you." She threw some kunai at them but they just dodged out of the way. In order for the plan to work, if it could really even be considered a plan, they just had to keep her busy. It seemed to be working until Anko spotted Hinata from the corner of her eye. "Where do you think you're going little girl?" Anko moves away from the boys and flings her arm out towards Hinata. From her sleeve snakes appear shooting towards Hinata mouths open ready to sink their fangs into something.

In an instant Naruto was in front of her, his kunai cutting through the snakes before he turned, took the obviously tired Hinata into his arms and leapt into the trees. Before Anko could go after them Tamotsu blocked her way, kunai drawn and ready for a fight.

"You've got guts kid I'll give you that but do you honestly think you can beat me?"

"No. But I don't have to do I? All I have to do is keep you busy and not get caught until the time is up." Tamotsu smiled and threw the kunai at her. As she blocked them he turned and went the opposite direction to his team calling out as he did so. "Catch me if you can crazy snake lady!" Her growl was the only answer he got as he chased after him.

"**Well someone sure is confident."** It was only years of experience that stopped Tamotsu from stumbling when his tenant spoke up.

"_Yeah think I may have made an error in judgement here. Naruto has more experience losing a tail. I don't think I can get rid of her if I need to." _Was Tamotsu's mental reply as he kept running.

"**Yeah but it would probably be bad if you lost her wouldn't it? Give her time to go after the others… Duck."** Tamotsu immediately ducked as more snakes flew over his head.

"_Thanks." _Tamotsu stopped communing with his demon and directed all his attention to getting away from Anko. Thankfully he didn't have to keep it up for much longer. He just hoped Hinata and Naruto were doing alright.

Said twosome was also running for it, Hinata still in Naruto's arms. Her thoughts about it were interrupted by the man himself. "Sorry about not asking permission Hinata-chan but you seem to be slowing down a bit."

Hinata blushed in shame. "I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun. I'm j-just not used to running with my Byakugan activated. I didn't mean to slow you down."

"Are you kidding the heaviest part of you is probably the jacket. That can't be healthy." Naruto just gave her his trademark grin and continued to run.

Hinata blushed again but her attention was drawn by something else. "Naruto look out!" Flying towards them was a bunch of kunai joined by wires so they formed a type of net. Naruto managed to get out of the way in time but one kunai managed to graze his arm drawing blood. He put Hinata down and the two got ready to fight.

"No need for that." Kurenai walked out of the trees into sight. "Time is up and you have avoided capture. Let's get back to the clearing ok?" She started waking and, after exchanging a look, Hinata and Naruto followed her. It took some time but eventually they ended up back out in the open, Tamotsu nowhere to be seen. "I'm sure Anko will be here shortly."

"Come back here you arrogant rat!" The three of them turned to see a laughing Tamotsu speeding straight towards them an irate Anko behind him.

"Anko that's enough the test is over."

"It's not over until I get my hands on him!" She would not be discouraged.

"I just said she gets great reactions from snakes." Tamotsu spoke happily safe behind them.

Kurenai chuckled a little. "Oh you know he didn't mean it like that Anko. Come on I'll get you a drink later." Anko growled a little still glaring at Tamotsu who was smiling happily.

"Kurenai-sensei I have something to add to my like list. She's fun." Tamotsu spoke through slight heavy breathing. He definitely got a work out keeping away from her.

Kurenai's smile widened and Anko grumbled some more. "That's good to hear. Now you passed the test so you are all genin now and we will start taking missions tomorrow."

"Why not today?" Naruto spoke up always one to get started.

"Because today will be training. I want to see all that you are capable of so I can tell you what to work on." Kurenai answered the question quickly before getting back on track. "Now first I want to talk about the test and what you did wrong."

"Wrong?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes wrong. While you may have passed the test it was only because we weren't going at full strength. If we had you would have been caught quickly." Kurenai folded her arms and looked over the team. "So who wants to give it a shot? I'll give you a hint it's to do with the genjutsu."

Naruto looked confused and Hinata looked a little hurt thinking that whatever their sensei was talking about was her fault. Tamotsu however smacked his head. "I am a flipping moron."

Kurenai just raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"When it comes to just dispelling genjutsu the Byakugan is overkill. All of us can dispel them. It would have saved Hinata a lot off chakra which she would have needed in a fight." Tamotsu was definitely frustrated with himself.

Kurenai nodded. "Good." She then turned towards the other two. "Either of you want to try and explain why Hinata might have needed that chakra?"

Hinata just blushed and shook her head leaving Naruto to answer. "Well Hinata said you were a genjutsu expert so it would make sense if she had the strength to go against you in a fight since her Byakugan not only helps her fight but takes away one of your strengths."

"Very good Naruto." Naruto beamed at the praise. "Anything else? Hinata?"

"S-splitting up?" The Hyuga offered meekly.

"Correct. While I understand why you did it, it would have made more sense if you all stuck together. That way if it came to a fight you would have been able to help eachother. Understand?" They nodded. "Ok then. Now Tamotsu and Naruto team up and spar. Try not to hurt each other but give it all you have so I have a better understanding. Hinata you can spar with Anko." Hinata looked at the intimidating woman and shrunk in on herself but nodded. Tamotsu and Naruto walked a little bit away so as not to interfere with the other spar and took their stances "All ready?" Everyone nodded. "Then begin."

Hinata reactivated her Byakugan and charged at Anko. Naruto and Tamotsu did the same going at each other with everything they had just like their normal sparring sessions. Tamotsu even had to stop himself from activating his Sharingan. Kunai clashed against kunai, blows were dodged or blocked, or in Hinata's case just dodged since Anko knew all about the Hyuga's dangerous Jyuken style. Soon, though, Hinata had to stop, having already used up a large supply of chakra during the test.

Naruto and Tamotsu seemed to be just getting started as they broke away from each other and formed the same hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Was called out by Naruto shocking both Anko and Kurenai.

But instead of doing the expected and using the same technique Tamotsu formed several other signs while the clones were forming and called out. "Shadow Style: Piercing Shade!" The shadows all around Tamotsu grew darker before shooting straight at Naruto and his clones. This probably shocked the two jonin equally, if not more so, than the idea of a genin knowing a forbidden technique since it was thought that only the most skilled members of the Nara clan could manipulate shadows like that.

Some of the Naruto's managed to dodge but others weren't so lucky disappearing into clouds of smoke "Ok Tamotsu you got me with that one." Tamotsu just smirked and jumped up, kunai flying underneath him popping a few more of Naruto's clones as Tamotsu's technique wiped out the ones responsible for the kunai. "Darn."

"OK that's enough." Kurenai called a halt to the spar before things went any further. "I've seen what I needed to. Now would you two mind explaining just what all that was about?" It took some time but they managed to tell her about the run in with Mizuki and how Tamotsu's chakra was just naturally geared towards shadow manipulation. The latter took a lot of convincing without revealing his status as a jinchuriki but she accepted it.

"So what do you think sensei?" Naruto asked as soon as the questioning was finished.

"Well you two seem fine in terms of chakra capacity, stamina and taijutsu. Definitely where you should be as genin." Kurenai gave her thoughts before turning to Tamotsu with a question. "Now Tamotsu you said you could use a sword?" Tamotsu nodded. "Start bringing it. Your jutsu seem to be mainly long distance and while it's good that you've taken up that role it never hurts to have a backup should someone get to close." She then turned to Naruto. "Your use of Kage Bunshin is very good for just a genin but you should still learn some jutsus. I'll test your affinities tomorrow so that you know what would best to learn."

"What about me sensei?" Hinata asked quietly.

"You are kind of opposite to the boys Hinata. You need to work on your stamina and chakra stores. I know how the Hyuga are like about ninjutsu so I won't ask you to try and learn any but there are some medical techniques that could be useful in a fight. I'll ask about getting you some lessons if you are certain this is the role you want to take."

"I'm sure sensei."

"Good. If you do well you'll be one of the few medic Nin who can hold their own in a fight." Kurenai smiled at Hinata before addressing all of them. "That's enough for today. Meet here tomorrow at 8 o'clock. Dismissed."

The three nodded and bowed before leaving. "Well its lunch time." Tamotsu said as they exited the training ground. "Want to go get some ramen with us Hinata?"

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure." Naruto spoke up. "We're a team now. Got to get used to being around eachother."

So it was with a smile that Hinata agreed and the team went to go eat lunch. It may not have been what Naruto and Tamotsu expected to happen today but it was definitely going to be fun.

**A/N**

Oh sweet Kami this chapter refused to end. Don't expect anything from me for a while because this took a lot out of me. Also I may or may not be starting up a self-insert harry potter fanfic to show people how I am different from my OC's. It depends. See ya when I see ya.


End file.
